Emerald
by Archangel of Persia
Summary: Long one shot. PyroxOC. St John Allerdyce falls for the new girl at the istitute. Warning: lemon at the end.


(**A/N) I spent the weekend watching the X-men movies and this story just popped into my head and** **wouldn't leave, so i wrote it down.**

Emerald

The dawn light trickled through the curtains and I was reminded of where I was and who I was with.

I thought about the day the rumours had travelled through the school about the new girl. At first I didn't really pay attention because frankly I didn't give a shit. It had been three months since I woke up to find that the brotherhood had fallen, Magneto was cured, and I was back at the damn institute. Yeah, they'd taken me back, but I hadn't asked for it, and I was happy to walk. But it wasn't exactly like I had someplace to go. So i waited arout to hear news of the brotherhood, fully intending to leave when some whisper of Magneto's return reached me.

Until her.

_Fuck_, she'd changed everything.

Yeah, at first I hadn't cared that there was a new girl at mutant school, but that was before I saw her. Rosalie Wood, (Moirai). The epitome of mutant. Her body was fucking gorgeous, I didn't think any male in the room could keep their eyes off her. Her long, blonde, wavy locks with streaks of sparkling gold, part of her mutation. Her eyes were inconstant, always blending and changing, usually depending on her emotions. Her skin was fair, but with spiralling green emerald markings, not tatoos, but actual skin, twisting in exotic patterns across her body, though no one knew how much of her they covered, but fuck we'd sure as hell discussed it. Her figure was petite, curved and lithe. She was fucking beauty incarnate.

She was infuriating. A childishly innocent ball of energy that only saw good. Even in me. Though I suppose her mutation helped a bit. But only if I let her.

She was a Seer, of sorts. She could see the possible future, the present, and if someone let her, she could see into their past. She could sense people and wether they were trustworthy. And _holy shit_, when she sang, _everyone_ listened, it hypnotised anyone who heard her voice. But she was risicuolously humble, _never_ flaunting her gifts. Nonetheless I was drawn to her in a way I'd never been drawn to anybody. And for some unknown reason, she was drawn me.

...

I watched him intently.

He appealed to me on a level I couldn't really describe. He was just..._perfect_.

I was tired of Logan telling me he was a no good traitor, because to me he wasn't he was _my_ John. His past was a just another part of him. Logan didn't know what John had gone through before proffessor Xavier had found him, they events that influenced his actions in the war against humans. Therefore, he didn't _know_ John, not like I did. John was...my best friend.

In my first week at this school I'd had one of my nightmares. I'm not a coward, I may have been raised to be an innocent, and I wasn't like everyone else my age. I had a freedom that most people saw in little kids, for example: I was happy to dance about the mansion in just a large t shirt with my iPod speakers in and just _be me._ Before coming to the school I'd never thought anything of it because I'd never been around boys before, not really, so I didn't realise the impression I was making of myself.

But freedom and childlike qualities aside, I could handle myself. I could fight and argue and had been known to intimidate, but I could never handle my dreams. Because unlike everyone else's dreams, I knew mine were real. They might be the past or the present or they were a possibility of the future, but they were _real,_ and I couldn't handle it when I watched someone die or get hurt.

I don't really know why John was the one I went to, it could have been anyone, but when I woke in tears I immediately stumbled down the corridors to his door. It seems stupid now, I'd only known him a few days, but I had faith in him. He didn't even question it not really, he just held me, and since then it's always been him I go to.

...

I could feel her eyes on me, and I knew what colour they'd be, green. Emerald green, her natural colour.

She'd told me that I was the only person who'd ever triggered _that_ colour. It had been the first night she'd crawled into my bed that her eyes had turned that colour.

I'd been awake when the door opened, heard her pad across the carpet, she didn't speak, but she didn't have to. She pulled back the duvet and crawled in next to me, her body curving to mine, seeking comfort. My arms instinctively wrapped around her, pulling her closer.

"Rosie?" I'd asked as she cried into my shoulder.

"So _real_" she'd whispered in response.

After that I'd just held her for the rest of the night, trying goddamn hard not to think about the fact I was only in pyjama bottoms and she was wearing a t- shirt and lacey panties, her bare legs tangled through mine. When I woke in the morning, I'd been faced with a deep emerald green.

...

It hadn't all been easy, I was just so inexperienced, and he was _pyro_.

I knew he wanted me, everyone did, and I _hated_ that. The only boys I really knew were related to me, so they'd always seen me as their little sister. I didn't like how the boys here looked at me, and at first John had been one of them. Yes, I'd gone to him, chosen him as my friend, but i wasn't oblivious to his heated stare.

Then it all changed.

After some time I noticed it wasn't just my body he liked.

I was the only one that made him smile, only one he really _talked_ to, and the only one he even _looked_ at. And then it dawned on me that _I_ wanted _him_.

I'd been walking down the corridor towards his dorm when I'd heard a loud thumping from one if the rooms, it took me some time to understand that whoever was in there was having sex. I'd blushed and began walking on. Then the girl, her voice was too feminine to be male, had screamed the name "Pyro!"

And I'd crumpled to the floor, a stab in my heart.

Then came the second shout, "Rose!" he'd groaned.

I ran. My name. He'd called out _my name_.

...

It had been hard having her repeatedly climb into my bed, especially when she didn't _want_ me. That built up sexual frustration needs an outlet. Being the 'bad guy' at the mansion meant that it hadn't been hard to coerce some chick into bed, but it hadn't ended as well as it started. Saying the wrong name during sex is a big mistake. But I'd said the name of the person I'd been thinking about. The girl beneath me had flipped out, shoving me out the room ridiculously quick - Not that I would have stayed.

I went back to my room to find Rose sat cross legged on my bed toying with my lighter - she was the only one I'd let touch it. I hadn't really looked at her at first, she was usually in here so I didn't question her random appearance, that was until I noticed the tear tracks.

"Rosie? Are you-"

"Feel better?" she snapped. I frowned not comprehending what she meant. "Did it feel good to get it out of your system? I can only imagine what they'll say about me now. Why John? Why would you say_ my name_ whilst making love to another girl?"

I hadn't believed in love until that moment, it had always been a goddamn fantasy for idiots, but hearing her voice, unsteady and choked, my heart broke. Yes _fucking_ broke. "Rose-"

"Don't, just don't." she said standing up tossing my lighter at me as she walked past me, I couldn't move.

...

A week without him had been too long back then, but in that week I realised _why_ I was so upset. Because somewhere in our friendship, I'd fallen for him, and that was why I'd felt such a deep betrayal.

But he came back fighting.

I'd been wandering the corridors after a nightmare, I'd gotten up to go to him like I always had, but then remembered I couldn't. So I tip-toed aimlessly through the dark corridors.

He'd found me though.

I'd heard a noise and stupidly begun to run, slamming straight into his unmoing form. His hands came quickly to my hips to steady me, his expression along the lines of, 'what the hell are you doing?' until he saw the state I was in.

"Rosie, you should've come to me." he said as he faced me in the dark corridor, "do you know how fucking worried I was when I went to your room and you weren't there"

I frowned, "my room?"

He nodded distractedly, assessing me with those gorgeous eyes, "I wanted to apologise. It was bad this time."

"It was the worst. Apologise."

His honey brown eyes stared into mine. "I'm _so_ sorry Rosie, it's just - it's always gonna be you, fuck I never thought I'd fall for _anyone_ let alone _here..._and then the person I _do_ fall for doesn't want me," he tried to joke and failed.

"I saw you d-die. I _can't_ loose you John. And your _wrong_, I do want you, you just never asked." I mumbled tears tracking down my cheeks.

His eyes lit up, "you want me?" he inquired disbelieveing.

I nodded.

His lips were on mine in the next second, his arms wrapping around my waist and drawing me into the warmth of him as his tongue sought mine.

...

It took some time for me to finally make up for what I'd done, but I got Rosie, and I had to boast about that, because there was no one that didn't want to have her. We'd worked through a lot. I knew what the x-men were saying to her behind my back, but I couldn't find it in me to care, because I had her.

She'd consumed me from then on.

Her kisses

Her eyes

Her laugh

Her touch

Her voice

Her, just her.

We were inseparable.

A relationship was new to me, I usually just got off with a girl then never saw her again, but Rosie was not like any other girl. But we didn't really change from what we had been, we had already been friends, now we just had fucking awesome make out sessions.

And that was where the next problem arose.

I knew she was a virgin, she was the purest girl I'd _ever_ met, and the better part of me was fearful of corrupting her. At first she'd thought I didn't want her that way, but when she knew what was really deterring me she'd turned into a fucking sex goddess. Teasing me with small touches during the day, placing her hand casually on my thigh, her fingers running down my spine, her body curving to mine whenever we hugged, her ass grinding into my hips slowly when she danced about the room, her mouth sucking on the pen she wrote with, her hips swaying as she walked...

My hand became my dicks best friend that week.

...

Despite the passion of our first kiss, It took some time to finally get John to _take_ me. He was stubborn and didn't want to 'defile' me.

But the means by which he'd finally claimed me hadn't been expected by either of us.

I spent hours pusuading John to go to the nearby town with me and he finally agreed - reluctantly. Unfortunately, an anti-mutant protest group chose the same day to go to town. John had gone into the music store and I was coming out of the beauty store next door when they spotted me, my skin was too obvious to go unnoticed.

"Oi there's one!" one shouted aggressively, his finger pointed at me, "a freak!"

My eyes widened as the protesters moved in on me, I began to run, passing the door to the music store and berating myself viciously.

I screamed for John when one of them grasped me.

Three seconds.

Screams flowed through the protesters as flames broke out in the crowd, the brilliant orange flaring harshly as John moved through the humans, his face purely agressive and possessive as he eyed the man holding me. His hands were ablaze, a wild light in his eyes, his muscles tensed. all I could think was how sexy he looked in that moment, my predicamen becoming a meer afterthought.

I'd researched about sex to help me out a bit so I'd have an idea when it finally came down to it, I'd been raised by my dad and he wasn't good at the whole 'talk', so I'd never been given any real detail until I'd gone about looking. But words on a page couldn't describe the explosion that happened in my body.

My thighs clamped together as a heat built in my abdomen, my womanhood throbbing and slick, I had to bite my tongue to keep from moaning. I was ridiculously aroused.

"Let her go, _now_" there was death in his voice. The man holding me shoved me towards John, who caught me with one arm, pulling me firmly to his side and backing up slowly. The heat coming off him was extraordinary. He dragged me backwards and indicated for me to mount the motorbike.

...

I didn't do shit for anyone, but it seemed Rosie had a knack for getting me to do things I didn't want to. Somehow and I still can't remember how, she convinced me to take her to the nearby town.

Having her thighs clamped round me on a motorbike was heaven and hell. _Goddamn it_. I had to go into a music store to give my dick a time out.

But I wasn't in there long before the sound hit me. Her scream pierced my ears. my reaction was instant as I bolted from the shop, stopping abruptly as my eyes took in the swarm of protesters. Instinct took over, my powers had increased since the battle for the cure and _finally,_ I could create fire, though just in my arms at the moment. The flame came to life, I spread it through the crowd moving towards the sounds of her shouts. The humans didn't stand a chance against my flame.

However, I was so furious that when I finally got her on the motorbike again I couldn't even focus on her legs.

Rain poured from the sky as we accelerated down the road to the mansion, the water soaked through my jacket chilling to the bone, I felt Rose shaking at my back

...

I shivered as he dragged me quickly through the house towards his room. He shoved open the door taking me straight to the bathroom at the side and turning on the shower, he hadn't said anything to me since we'd got on the bike.

"Take a shower, it'll warm you up."

"I have a shower in my room, John"

His honey eyes met mine, "I want you to stay near me." he responded I could only nod.

My arousal was growing again under his intense stare, fortunately he left the bathroom quickly and I stripped, stepping under the heat of the shower. When I got out I wrapped a towel around myself and stared at the mirror.

I'd never been as wanton as I was in that moment. The fear, the arousal, the anger, all the powerful emotions of the past hour had all gathered in my abdomen.

I loved John, that was a fact I'd known for a while, but I hadn't said it.

Right now, I wanted John more than anything.

I opened the bathroom door to find him sitting on the end of his bed in a new pair of jeans and nothing else, flicking the lighter.

Heat flared inside me.

I tip toed towards him, standing directly in front of him, pushing his legs open so I could stand between them. He looked at me, longing, lust and affection in his eyes making me very conscious of the fact I only had a towel on.

"I love you," he whispered, so quiet so soft I almost missed it. But he'd said it.

I lit up, a smile gracing my face, "I love you, John," I responded leaning down to softly kiss him, he stood up, deepening the kiss from his height.

I pulled back quickly. Looking him in the eyes I took his hand in mine and lead it to the tie against my ribs, "_love_ me John." I said.

His eyes never left mine, I supposed he was reading how sure I was, he seemed satisfied as he softly tugged at the towel.

It fell to the floor.

...

I changed into something dry when we got back, listening to Rose in the shower. I perched on the edge of my bed. How dare those bastards touch my girl. Subconsciously I clicked my lighter not looking up when she opened the door. She nudged in-between my legs and I swallowed before looking up at her. She was beautiful. And as she stared down at me, confident despite the fact she was only covered by the towel, I just had to fucking say it, "I love you," I whispered.

Her face glowed with happiness and she said the four words that my ears craved, "I love you John," and then she kissed me, gently, but it didn't last long till I took control, standing up, delving my tongue into her mouth.

And then she withdrew.

Her eyes held a determination as she took my hand and held it to the tie,"l_ove_ me john" she emphasised, no hint of uncertainty in her voice.

Fuck, I wanted it too bad to denyer, I pulled, revealing her to my eyes.

Blood rushed to my cock as my eyes traced her body. The markings twirled up her legs over her hips decorating her abdomen, abandoning her breasts for her shoulder blades and collar bone, then in down her arms. Her nipples pebbled under my gaze and I met her eyes in a heated stare before encasing her in my arms, we both moaned at the skin on skin contact before my mouth covered hers.

...

He had me in his arms, the sensations corsing through my body disorientating. He lifted me up and I wrapped myself around his lean form as he splayed me on the bed covering me with his body, our mouths never parting. He settled between my legs and I moaned as the bulge in his jeans pushed against my throbbing womanhood, I rolled my hips causing him to groan and grind down harder, his mouth sucking on my neck.

"John! Oh!" my nails dug into his back and he growled, his hips grinding against me. I wrapped my legs around him holding him in place as I moved against him, instinct taking over as I tried to create the friction, the material of his jeans stimulating against the slickness if my core, but it wasn't enough.

"John- I - ah!" I moaned loudly and arched into him as his mouth sucked on my nipple, I rolled my hips harder, searching for something I couldn't understand. He bit down gently and I threw my head back another moan choking in my throat a shudder running through my body.

"John- I need- I don't-" I panted and he pulled back to look at me, I stared back heatedly silently trying to convey with my eyes what I needed. He smiled slightly his hands loosening my legs, I frowned.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered. He nodded standing up and removing his jeans, I could only stare.

...

Foreplay was an annoying task, thats what I'd always thought because I just wanted to get the fuck along with it. But watching Rose grind against me and moan was definitely not annoying. I pressed down, had the satisfaction of hearing her pleasure. When I took that nipple into my mouth, her hips jerked, searching, wanting, she pleaded with me, not knowing what she was after. It was another reminder that she was a novice, but it wasn't a turn off, if anything it fuelled my desire, I wanted-needed- to be the one who claimed her.

"Do you trust me?" I asked, her response was instant, "Yes" I retreated, releasing myself from the jeans, I watched as her eyes found my dick, erect to the point of pain, I moved back to her carefully, reading her face for any signs of uncertaintly. I didin't watch her hands. Without my notice, her hand tentatively brushed my cock, pleasure shot through me, my hips jerked, seeking more contact, I groaned as she smiled her hand becoming more confident as she grasped me properly.

...

I petted him curiously, pleased that he appeared to be enjoying himself. But when his hand grasped my wrist and his husky voice whispered for me to stop I panicked until he laid me down again, his mouth hot and heavy on mine. One hand held his weight, the other ventured between us till he touched me, I gasped, seeking his hand, wanting a deeper, harder caress.

"So wet." he groaned, stroking me firmer, beginning a circular motion.

"John!" I moaned, my hips undulating against his hand. I felt his finger fill me, and I tensed, for a second, before revolving my hips.

"and tight." he groaned again, teasing me, reading my face for what was good. I felt something building in me, a winding coil that I was certain would snap, and I wanted just that. But before it could, John removed his hands. I looked at him a little irritated-he chuckeled rubbing his erection against my thigh

"With me, or not at all" he whispered in my ear.

"Take me" I whispered back.

He hooked his hands behind my knees and encouraged me to spread my legs, I did. He laced one of our hands together, the other he used to grasp his straining manhood, quickly I reached down and helped lead him to me.

...

After receiving all I could from her without blowing my top too soon, I returned the favour earnestly. Watching her writhe beneath my hands was the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen, but I wanted her with me when she let go, so I withdrew laughing at her bereft expression.

"With me or not at all" I told her, "Take me" she answered.

Fuck this was it, I'd given her the perfect opportunity to back out and she hadn't. Gently I parted her legs and moved forwards, lacing our hands, I was only partially surprised when her free hand brought me to her, she was rarely afraid to do what she wanted.

One thrust, like ripping of a band aid, I mentally ordered myself, then I'd have to be patient.

I was consumed by her slick heat, her body contacting to accommodate, whilst tensing in pain. I watched as a tear slid from her eye and her face contorted in pain.

Part of me wanted to thrust.

Part of me wanted to pull out.

But her expression froze me in place, her hand gripping mine a sign of trust that brought me to my knees, no I was staying put. I kissed her softly, tracing the markings on her skin whilst I waited.

...

The pain was what I expected. But as it subsided, the feeling of fulfilment was very _un_expected. I opened my eyes to find John drawing on my decorated skin and I smiled, he looked at me and smiled back.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Move," I answered.

...

It felt like a lifetime, but eventually she opened her eyes and demanded I move.

The need in me couldn't argue with that.

...

Thrust.

Pleasure rocketed through me. My legs encircled his waist, he penetrated deeper.

...

Thrust. Holy shit. Pleasure engulfed me, her legs came round me, I slid deeper into her heat.

...

He reared up.

...

She arched of the bed.

...

He thrust deeper.

...

She moaned his name.

...

His hips rotated.

...

She pleaded don't stop.

...

He promised he wouldn't

...

She was pressed further into the matress by their movements

...

He sucked on a nipple

...

Her hips bucked up to meet him

...

He grunted hot against her skin

...

She raked her nails down his back

...

He jerked, then hissed in pleasure

...

She screamed as he hit the perfect spot

...

He ground down to find it again

...

She shuddered when he succeeded her inner muscles contracting around him

...

She threw her head back in desperation

...

He slammed down in need

...

"John" she cried.

...

"Rosie" he echoed.

...

Buck

...

Thrust

...

Scream

...

Groan

...

His pace increased, harder, deeper,faster.

...

She strained against him, seeking

...

His hand ventured between their bodies finding her and stroking

...

Her eyes locked on him, wide and passionate

...

"Let go Rosie," he panted his hips still thrusting deeply.

...

She snapped.

...

Pleasure erupted in me with a shout of his name. My hips jerked against him, my toes curled. I felt him sink deep into me, felt the shudder, my name a groan on his lips, then gentle rolls if his hips as we both rode the waves of pleasure.

...

I watched her come apart beneath me, a beauty no other man or mutant would see, before releasing deep within her, spent and completely satisfied. When I recovered I rolled gently to the side, curving her to me, my arms wrapped around her possessively.

"I love you" I heard her whisper against my chest, her leg raising to wrap around my waist, I smiled.

"I love you." She snuggled closer.

...

I fell asleep in his arms waking at first light to watch him sleep. My eyes their natural green as they looked upon him...perfection.

...

The dawn light trickled through the curtains and I was reminded of where I was and who I was with .

I smiled as I looked into her emerald eyes that were studying me intently. My Rosie.

fin

**Reviews make my day, just press the button and leave a comment. :)**


End file.
